<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cambridge 剑桥 解密悬疑向 by RUIANY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637906">Cambridge 剑桥 解密悬疑向</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY'>RUIANY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cambridge 剑桥 解密悬疑向 第一章 隐含牛顿/莱布尼茨暗示<br/>拿文章去参加学校的文学比赛了，所以如果有人来检索，事先声明一下，“衡芷”杯。真的是自己写的,但是不知道会不会又石沉大海，大概是我的写作还需要努力吧。</p><p>warming：真的可能OOC严重，隐含牛顿/莱布尼兹暗示，刚开始只是在高数课学公式的脑洞想法，想要后人发现他们其实关系很好但是处于种种原因而...总之，个人想法极其奇怪，严重OOC，不是很会写悬疑，可以看到严重（明显）的丹布朗的文风痕迹</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    查理十二号街 德国</p><p>    “砰！”</p><p>    一个穿着黑色西装的高大的男人穿行在黑暗的小巷中，他的脚步踉跄，右腿保持着一个僵直的动作，西裤洇出血来。</p><p>    前方一片灰暗，小巷深处的酒吧声震耳欲聋，他跨进酒吧的铁门，躲进一个储藏室。储藏室已经很久没有打扫了，吸入肺部的灰尘使他的支气管炎更加严重，但他顾不到这些，疼痛使他的手不停颤抖，他努力蜷起身子拿手拨动手机上的号码，12430564107。</p><p>    没有打通，连续三个电话都转到语音留言。他忍不住带着颤抖的声音录下最后一条留言，“他们来了！毁了它，我恳求你了，导师！这绝对不能流入他们的手中！这个世界将会被颠覆！”</p><p>    门外传来来窸窣的声响，男人警觉的抬起了头。他掏出手机的芯片，将它折碎，丢到堆着废弃玻璃渣的纸盒中。汗水从额头流下滴到水泥地面上，他颤抖的手覆在来门把手上，门把手如同一架天平正逐渐偏向一侧。</p><p>    门开了，门缝间露出一只黑色的枪管。</p><p>    男人努力直起身子，抬起自己的头颅，使自己和门外的人平视。</p><p>    “你来了。”</p><p>    “你们将宝藏放在那里了？”</p><p>    “你们所背叛的罪孽将加诸于自己身上，神会审判你！”</p><p>    “但我想罪孽会先降临在你的身上，洛夫尔先生，你还不了解现在的情况吗？您应该像斯卡理格先生供出你的姓名一样。”门外的男人随即用手枪柄狠狠的击打在了他的后脑勺，鲜血从洛夫尔先生的额头流下，他双膝跪地，倚在门边。</p><p>    “秘密···那个秘密，藏在牛津大学到图书馆地下通道的右转第七个转角处··············。”</p><p>    “咔嚓。”带着消音器的手枪发出的轰鸣被震耳欲聋的酒吧歌声所淹没，一个裹着灰色大衣的人默默随着穿着一群穿着暴露交谈大声的青年男女们离开，步入了黑暗之中。</p><p>    他打开自己的手机，向对方汇报了这件事。</p><p>    “恩泽天堂的不死鸟，万物的秘诀被放置在牛津大学的地下通道之中，在一个牛头标志下。洛夫尔已经被处理掉了。”</p><p>    电话的另一头传来咒骂声：“我难以相信你竟然会犯这样低级的错误！不应该有人死的！起码不应该在公共场合！我们会引起他们的警觉，虽然他们已经不再为这个物质世界服务了，但他们的留存势力依然渗透在我们的高层的。”</p><p>    “封锁消息，把尸体处理好。”</p><p>    他沉默了几分钟，聆听着电话中对方的计划。</p><p>    “可以，我会亲自前往英国，并把尸体处理掉。”他随即发出了悠长的叹息，他已经不像二三十岁时那样年轻了——起码不足以一个人不留下丝毫痕迹的处理掉这具尸体。</p><p>    五分钟后，他拨打了一个电话。“库斯特先生·····”</p><p>    福尔摩斯教授结束了他的课程，课上帮老师展示古籍和符号标识时谢程浩能感受到那些学生撇来的眼光——都怪那张和教授共同登上学校官网的中世纪历史课程教学宣传照片。</p><p>    谢程浩感觉自己的胃有些冰冷的东西在下坠着，他仍然可以回忆到拍照片的那天。一群人涌入了办公室，带着长枪短炮，镜头直直的，就差把三脚架架在他的脸上了，被人群淹没的感觉让他不知所措，照片上的笑容虚伪而牵强，他的嘴角只差没有跨出一个金门大桥的弧度。</p><p>    收拾完书，教授被学生围着，讲着黑色中世纪的宗教文化，很明显有关有关撒勒姆的课题更受学生的欢迎，黑魔法、巫术、女巫随着HBO和CBS的美国恐怖故事和吸血鬼日记深入这些疯狂的大学生的心，周遭的学生一拥而上将这个腼腆严厉的老学究围得左右难逃，不得不一个个纠正那些学生被电视剧误导的错误。</p><p>“查尔斯，你等一等。“教授招呼住了他，他越过一大堆学生时不时还要解释道我今天还有急事。</p><p>这显然是一个用于摆脱人群的小花招。</p><p>    “教授？”谢程浩转头，“您好。”</p><p>    “我想有一件事情拜托你。“</p><p>    “前几天又一个电话打过来，牛津大学有一个古典历史学的分析项目，鉴于你出色的拉丁和希腊文，我向他们推荐了你。“</p><p>    “我想，我应该处理不好这些事情，我最近正在处理那份您上月带回来的古籍，它残缺的太多了。”这已经不是太多的问题了，整套羊皮卷上只粘着几篇可怜的书页，谢程浩在内心补道。</p><p>    “这正是和那份书有关，你应该知道我去英国牛津的那个讲座由布莱登·德曼家族资助的，他们的资助人想要邀请我去为他处理一些私人收藏上的鉴定与维护。“</p><p>    “我想讲座的资助人布莱登先生不是在7年前去世了吗？”作为教授赋予大望的学生兼助教，谢程浩对教授的所有行程都给予了一定的关注和了解。</p><p>    “事实上，讲座的邀请者是布莱登先生的继子，上月我带回来的古籍也是他收藏的一部分，他很希望我们能帮助他鉴定这些古籍的内容，他同时还花大价钱邀请了耶鲁大学的密码学和宗教学教授，希望能对书上的文字有所破译。”</p><p>    “好吧，我想圣诞节大概是一个很好的时机去拜访小德曼先生。”谢程浩从教授的只言片语中隐隐察觉到了教授的推荐之意。作为一个负着高额学业贷款的留学生，如果能在这个古籍的项目中得到这些喜欢收藏又沽名钓誉的富人的关注，对自己这个生僻学科的就业必将有很大的帮助，更何况可以拿到一大笔邀请费，这可是一件稳赚不赔的事情。</p><p>    哈佛庭院里稀疏种着的榆树已经快掉完叶子了，秋风吹过，他们沙沙的响着。裹紧了自己的外套，谢程浩将手揣进兜里。这件外套大概熬不过这个冬天里，他下了这个断定。</p><p>    手指戳进口袋的洞里，他用手丈量着，它好像变得越来越大了。快步走进咖啡馆里，廉价咖啡的热度从指尖传来，谢程浩打开了自己的电脑，开始查阅古籍的照片。</p><p>     从长廊下走过去，远远望去最先看到的是图书馆的塔状尖顶，接着是分隔明晰的院式建筑，第一眼看到牛津的人总会惊叹于他所保存的中世界修道院风格建筑，大部分建筑都始建于14世纪，当时学术是教会的专利。</p><p>    谢程浩原以为与德曼先生的会面会在牛津最早的图书馆，韩福瑞公爵图书馆，但德曼先生显然对他这次出行的目的更加关注，他选择了塞克拉图书馆，谢程浩将这作为一个对接下来要鉴定的藏书工作的暗示。</p><p>    “谢先生，这些是我们想要邀请您来破译的古籍，但很不幸在两月前向您和福尔摩斯先生发出邀请后已经由其他人代为鉴定完毕了。但听说您在古典历史学和语言方面颇有建树，如果没记错的话您的硕士论文论述的是古代文字编码的历史研究，所以我们希望您能帮忙鉴定一件我的老板的私人收藏。它上面的字符并未被鉴定为任何一种文字类型事实上，它可以被认为是古代古老字符的组合。”德曼先生显然并没有出面，他的代理人倒颇为热情，他穿着一身黑色的定制套装，胸口别着一个别致的蓝色徽章，上面有着曲尺、分规和书本，背景是蓝色的勿忘我。</p><p>    有两位专家正俯首看着放在桌子上的木盒，并没有对这位新来的同事表示欢迎，而当谢程浩将身子凑过去看这个棕黑色的盒子时，他不由得也像他们一样把眼睛紧紧地粘在了上面。</p><p>    这是一个葡萄木雕成的木盒，外面有着几个密码字符，它并不是普通的用单一字符组成的，他可以清晰的看到阿拉伯数字与拉丁字母，像是一个硕大的密码筒。木盒上雕刻着一个倒三角形和十字，十二边形的每一个面都都雕刻了繁复的花纹，共同拼接成了一幅画，从顶上俯瞰下去，正上方雕有一位女子正将手擎往头顶，一只手臂已经化作的树枝，她的面容惊恐，身上轻薄的纱丽垂在身边，双脚正化作枝干长出树叶，她身后有一位男子正搂住了她的腰际，他体型健美，左脚正作奔跑状抬起，他的周身环着一圈长织物。</p><p>    谢程浩请示了代理人，带着塑胶手套将这个有大概5英寸长的十二边形盒子抬起，图书馆的灯光并不闪亮，透过圣母花窗的阳光下，他试图转动这个盒子，木盒做工精致，当他举起轻微左右晃动着它时，可以感觉到有小球在轻微的颤动，有流体的轻微声响和沙沙的响声，这里面也许有着一些纸质物品和液体。这就不难理解为什么这位德曼先生需要人帮他破译这个木盒了，这也许是一个达芬奇式的密码筒。转动密码轴，可以看到精细的32位密码轮和9位数的密码转轴。</p><p>    这个复杂的密码轴不是简单可以靠试打开了，32^9, 35184372088832种可能性，大概要几十年都无法试完所有。</p><p>    谢程浩恳求代理人允许他用自己的手机拍摄几张照片并承诺不将它们流传出去。</p><p>    三个小时后，躺在临近牛津的安排公寓的床上，谢程浩拿着复印下来的木盒细节图深思。</p><p>    床边的灯有些昏暗，拍摄的木盒密码转轴不甚清晰，上面显出了几个小点，他抬手去调整床头的灯，但显然这间公寓已经闲置很久，床头灯在调节下发出了刺目的光，高光使谢程浩手里的照片反光的愈加清晰，在他低头避光看照片的时候，一串光斑下的一行黑色的小点展现出来。</p><p>    灯挣扎了几秒钟，熄灭了。</p><p>    黑色的小点？这也许是什么微雕技术！</p><p>    谢程浩从床上跳起来，他冲出卧室打开自己放在玄关的行李箱从里面找出便捷手持的放大镜，打开客厅的所有的灯，将照片搁在料理台上仔细观察，当他试图用手去弯曲照片时几点闪耀光斑下的一行黑色的小字逐渐显露了出来。由于拍摄时没有使用闪光灯而室内昏暗导致他难于分辨句意，但毫无疑问应该是英文。</p><p>    凌晨三点，怀着疑惑，谢程浩重新躺在了床上进入梦乡。</p><p> </p><p>    上午十一点，怀着熬夜的头痛和眼睛的酸涩，谢程浩翻开被褥起来。</p><p>    五分钟后，握着一杯从楼下咖啡店买来的热咖啡，嚼着一个吞拿鱼三明治，谢程浩才从昨天的头脑风暴中缓过神来。拉开窗帘，全景透光的玻璃使室内格外敞亮，仔细审视那几张拍摄的照片，他打开电脑想要搜索什么，但有限的信息获取使他在半响后无言的合上电脑。</p><p>    海洋性气候显著的英国秋天比剑桥更加寒冷，街上已经下起了雨来，几个流浪汉和难民们坐在纸盒上倚在墙边，充满污垢的头发掩盖了他们的面颊，熙攘的人群进入咖啡馆和餐馆，出来时无一不裹紧裹紧了自己的大衣。</p><p>    回想了一下自己行李箱里明显抵御不了寒冷的毛衣和外套，他可不想在这种天气出门何况自己还人生地不熟的，谢程浩还是决定如代理人所说的在五天之后再开始自己的研究。</p><p>    下午四点，谢程浩冲进了咖啡店隔壁的中国餐馆—虽然是由越南人经营的，餐馆里人头攒动，熙熙攘攘，交谈声不断。谢程浩越过人群找到了最后一个两位座，享受着风格迥异于中餐的“越南中餐”</p><p>    “抱歉，请问我可以和您拼桌吗？”谢程浩抬头，一位穿着休闲套装脚踩着牛津皮鞋的绅士正站在自己的桌子靠近过道的那侧。在他点头表示同意之后，这位先生落座感叹道：“糟糕的天气，不是吗？在脱欧公投的结果压力下，也难怪天气也如此了，毕竟唐宁街十号听说并不太平。”</p><p>    虽然自认为自己的社交障碍愈发严重，但谢程浩却奇异的发现了他与这位先生有着众多相似的爱好——他们都热爱密码学，钟情于研究历史古籍和善本。不过不得不说这位陌生人相当的健谈，很快他们就在接下来互相交换了电话号码和工作地址，谢程浩也轻易的得知了这位Boris Kuster先生居住在里他的公寓不远的独立住宅中，当然用他的话说是住在夹在一家白天繁忙的银行和在晚上还灯火通明的科技公司之间的简陋住宅中，白天黑夜都不得安宁。当然，谢程浩很怀疑牛津附近是否会有这样的房子。</p><p>    “我曾在帝国理工修习古典文学和政治经济学，现在剑桥工作，负责行政上面的事物。如果你有空可以来逛逛剑桥。剑桥交通便利，景观也还算优美，当然我想你最关注的还是我们学校的图书馆，我可以给你搞到通行证，我们可以更多的研究那些古代的手抄本。”这位库斯特先生邀请道，释放出了善意。</p><p>    “我想我想不出更好的回应了，当然，也许这几天？”谢程浩努力抑制住自己的内心的激动，试探性的发问。</p><p>    “我想我都可以，但最好是下午，上午十一点我们需要收发前一天的文件。”Boris回道，同时从自己的西装口袋中掏出了自己的名片推给谢程浩。</p><p>Boris von Kuster</p><p>剑桥大学委员会会员 </p><p>Telephone：1223- 21001101000</p><p>地址 剑桥大学三一学院办公室B01</p><p>    谢程浩将这张卡片揣进了兜里，鲍里斯的电话突然响了起来。</p><p>    “是的，我知道了，你可以这样去处理。”在接电话的几分钟内，他的神情变得逐渐严肃，日色渐暮，昏暗的日光照在他金棕色的头发上。</p><p>    他真的涂了很多发胶，谢程浩想道。</p><p>    虽然靠的较近，但依旧隔着一个身位，谢程浩难以辨出他的浅色眼睛的确切颜色。薄荷绿？还是浅蓝色？他心中七七八八的想着，思绪逐渐飘开去。</p><p>    “抱歉，学校里有些急事，我想我需要先赶回去了。”鲍里斯道歉道，他急匆匆的将公文包挎在肩下，甚至没等谢程浩回答便冲出了餐馆被街上缤纷颜色的伞遮住了身影。</p><p>    看着这位新认识的朋友冲进了雨幕，谢程浩匆匆扒拉了几口剩下的越南炸酱面，付完帐单，打算打车去牛津。那串出现在照片上的神秘字符仍然困惑着他，而和鲍里斯的谈话使他又重振了信心。</p><p>    雨打在餐馆外的顶篷上又飞快的弹射出去，行人行色匆匆，谢程浩感叹了一下自己来英国居然忘记带伞的大意，努力把自己蜷在餐馆门口。他可以感受到热气从门口溢出，然而在室外仅仅打了几个转就消失了。</p><p>    “先生？您有东西忘在店里了！”一只指节肥大粗壮的手搭在了谢程浩的肩上，他猛地从自己的世界中抬起头来，几点雨水正巧滴在了他的额头。</p><p>    “先生，您的伞，您忘在座位上了！”一位围着咖啡色围裙的中年女人将一把黑色的伞递给了他，并用下巴示意了伞所在的方位。</p><p>    那位剑桥先生把伞忘记了。</p><p>    他可已经离开了五十分钟了，难以想象有什么大事能让人在这种天气忘掉自己的伞，谢程浩在心中嘀咕道，他接过了那把伞。</p><p>    三十秒后，他缩在黑色的计程车上，随手将这把伞装进了他的背包里。它现在正连同照片和电脑呆在一起。</p><p>    维吉尔大街 黑褐石大宅</p><p>    鲍里斯·库斯特从浴室中出来，他的床上正放着一身整齐服帖的灰色人字昵西装，蓝斜纹衬衫，湖蓝色领带和淡青色方巾。</p><p>    一切都是为了一场重要的会面。</p><p>    他们终于不得不浮出水面来接受世人的目光。没有什么比怀揣着一个惊世宝藏但拒绝透露分毫更引人嫉妒的了。</p><p>    他有预感他将结束这一场无止境的追逐战，一切都将拥有结果。</p><p>    无论胜负。</p><p>    他的一生最终将得到一个答案。</p><p>    就让上帝和虚无来决定一切吧。</p><p>    牛津大学 塞克拉图书馆内的一件隐秘的收藏室</p><p>    木盒正放在大概五十英寸的展台上，它被锁进了一个玻璃柜里，展柜两侧的白色灯束照向它，散发着柔和的光芒，在暗室中散发着幽深恐怖的气息。</p><p>    谢程浩成功的用通行证晃过了几个守在门口的守卫，他们压根没关注到这张通行证的应用时间应该在5天后。</p><p>    拿着从负责人那里申请来的钥匙，谢程浩打开展柜，他小心的从中取出这只木盒来。打开自己用来鉴定照明的便携照明灯，他对照着照片拍摄的角度，小心翼翼的将便携式放大镜对准密码轴左边的木盒缝隙。</p><p>    一串英文字符映入眼帘，谢程浩将他们逐字的抄写在自己的笔记本上。</p><p>    The fire of hell fell on the ancient land, burning this continent that has nurtured countless great men! The sighs, weeping, and screaming screams resound through the starless night, and I will return to this endless abyss, abandoning the right path and not knowing what to ask.（地狱之火坠落在古老的土地上，燃尽这片曾经哺育过无数伟人的大陆！叹息、哭泣和凄厉的惨叫响彻无星的黑夜，我将返回这无尽的深渊，抛弃正路不知所求。）</p><p>    它讲的是但丁的《神曲》中的地狱！抛弃正路不知所求展现但丁在谬误和绝望中的挣扎。但这与密码又有什么关系呢？密码是地狱（hell、underworld、inferno、inferos）？还是但丁（Dante、Alighieri）？</p><p>    谢程浩又检查了右边的缝隙，但一无所获。</p><p>    谢程浩转动这个庞大的密码轴，努力在三十二个字母中找到自己想要寻找的字母，他将它们一一的输入的进去。三十分钟后，他确信他找到的线索显然这和木盒上的雕刻并不相关联。</p><p>   九位数，一个九位数的密码，他脑子中唯一能够想起的就是Alighieri，但它不是答案。</p><p>长时间的久立使他的腿变得麻木，他忍不住跺脚，活动一下自己的脚踝，他的裤兜里有什么戳到了他。</p><p>    一张名片！</p><p>Boris von Kuster</p><p>剑桥大学委员会会员 </p><p>Telephone：1223- 21001101000</p><p>地址 剑桥大学三一学院办公室 B01</p><p>    半个小时内不停的在网上查阅资料寻找有关但丁、地狱的十一位数密码使他条件反射的去看名片上的数字。</p><p>    神使鬼差的他对着卡片上的电话号码，转动着木盒上的密码轴，2·1·0·0·1·1·0·1·0·0·0，谢程浩深吸一口气，随着最后一个密码转动到位，木盒咔嚓一声，十二边形的正前方的露出了一条缝。</p><p>    谢程浩抖着手打开了这个盒子，盒子的内盖上雕刻着一个长短相同的十字架，十字架中放置着一个五芒星，四朵玫瑰雕刻在四周，将这个标志围起来。</p><p>    木盒中放置着一卷羊皮卷。羊皮卷被夹在一块铁片下，它的一头用一根丝线连着木盒中的密码锁，密码锁外一端连着一个锡箔纸制作的小圆球，一旦这个锁要被强行打开，丝线就会断裂，小球就会猛烈的撞击在盒壁上，圆球里装着的硫磺和汞就会破坏掉这个秘密。</p><p>    谢程浩小心翼翼的将羊皮卷从盒子上取下。</p><p>    他的心跳从打开盒子的那一刻就快速的跳动着，他回望了收藏室的门，它仍旧锁的好好的。</p><p>    羊皮卷被展开了。</p><p>    Satan has drawn a mark on my chest, the five-pointed star is mapped to my eyes, Jupiter is hanging in the sky, the blood of the cow is drenched on the eyes, and I lean over the fence of the world and I see hell.（撒旦已在我的胸口画下记号，五芒星映射于我的双眼，木星挂在天空，牛血被淋在眼睛上，俯身在人间但栅栏上，我即将迈向地狱。）</p><p>    Watch out! They are by your side! They are everywhere（当心！共济会就在你的身边！他们无处不在！）</p><p>    谢程浩停下了自己原本打算从口袋中掏出手机打电话给代理人的动作，他将手从口袋中伸了回来，转而将名片放回自己的口袋。同时将这张羊皮卷夹在自己的笔记本中，拍摄了几张内部照片后他重新关上了木盒，将它放回展柜中，锁好。</p><p>    他静默了几分钟，让自己的状态回到平时。他装作和进来时一样，淡漠的打开门，迈着固定频率的步调走出图书馆。</p><p>    他已经看到的图书馆开的侧门了，三十步、二十步。</p><p>    “谢先生！”身后突然传来一声问候，谢程浩回头，正看见那位经理——赫胥黎先生正向他大步走来。他胸前的共济会徽章在大厅明亮的灯光下闪耀着。“守卫向我说您傍晚时到访了，不过那时候我正在办公室里处理一些难缠的文件，不能即使赶来见您。您造访是有什么事吗？”</p><p>    谢程浩努力装出一副腼腆的样子来，他很擅长这个。“因为您给我太多的帮助，不论是经济上还是替我租好了房子，但中国有一句老话叫无功不受禄。我总是在晚上更专注，所以我赶到这里，希望在密码的研究上有所突破，但很可惜，罗马不是一天能建成的。”</p><p>    “希望今晚您能好好的休息，密码研究是一条很长的道路，绝非可一蹴而就的。我还要去检查一下收藏室，我们就要下班交接了，这可不能在我手上出问题，所以失陪了。”经理接受了这个解释，收回了不停在谢程浩身上扫视的目光，走向收藏室去。</p><p>    谢程浩快步走向图书馆外，大概走远了几十迈后他长吁一口气，他的背上已经全是冷汗了，他打了一辆车。</p><p>    “去维吉尔大街 211号。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    维吉尔大街 221号 4楼</p><p>    谢程浩面前放着他的笔记本，那张羊皮卷正安静的躺在上面。离他从塞克拉图书馆回来已经三个小时了。</p><p>    Satan has drawn a taw on my chest, the flipping five-pointed star is mapped to my eyes, Jupiter is hanging in the sky, the blood of the cow is drenched on the eyes, and I lean over the fence of the world and I see hell. （撒旦已在我的胸口画下记号，逆五芒星映射于我的双眼，木星挂在天空，牛血被淋在眼睛上，俯身在人间的栅栏上，我即将迈向地狱。）</p><p>    这应当是一个谜语，也许它预示着什么。</p><p>    谢程浩的眼睛逐渐放空，他想象着一个男人躺在床上，撒旦头生两角额头上覆盖红色鳞片，双眼大睁，青面獠牙，口中伸出两条火红的舌头来，他的四肢紧紧的握住男人的胸膛，坚硬的指甲戳进他的胸膛画下记号。男人双眼上翻眼睛印出逆五芒星，窗外木星高高挂在天空，有一个穿着长袍的修士将刀插入牛的身体，将血泼在他的身上。男人的灵魂离体，徘徊在人间。</p><p>    Satan has drawn a taw on my chest </p><p>    撒旦已在我的胸口画下记号。</p><p>    Taw这个单词并不常用，在英语中它被用来表示弹石球和硝制，但根据句意，它应该译为符号，什么语言中taw译为符号，谢程浩脑内划过希伯来语、腓尼基语、闪族语，taw是X！taw这个读音由腓尼基字母中的象形文字转化过来，和现在的X字形十分相似，而它演变到现在成为了拉丁字母中的T！</p><p>    he flipping five-pointed star is mapped to my eyes</p><p>    逆五芒星映射于我的双眼，假如从这个想法出发的话，五芒星，眼睛，有什么圆形的字符？a，不，不是a，是O！从古至今，O曾经被多次表示眼睛。</p><p>    这很形象不是吗？眼睛是人们在石器时代所能见到的少见的天然的近圆形的物件之一。</p><p>    Jupiter is hanging in the sky。</p><p>    木星，木星悬挂在天空上，天空上，那天是木星日！</p><p>    占星学中用它来表示周四，周四，周四，什么时候我们用周四来表示一个数字或字母？是R，我们用R来表示周四（Thursday），为了和周二（Tuesday）的T区分！</p><p>    the blood of the cow is drenched on the eyes</p><p>    牛血被淋在眼睛上，第四个是什么？</p><p>    眼睛已经使用过一次了，牛血，牛（cow）! </p><p>    埃及文字和闪族书面语都将第一个拉丁字母A以牛头符号表示。</p><p>    and I lean over the fence of the world and I see hell.</p><p>    俯身在人间的栅栏上，我将迈向地狱。</p><p>    栅栏！按照先前大面积的运用闪族语来解谜，什么最和栅栏最相似，n曾经被用来表示栅栏，而它的读音又和拉丁语中h相似。</p><p>    TORCH</p><p>    谢程浩打开自己的手机搜索这个单词，维基百科给出了解释。</p><p>    托拉，即犹太五经，意为犹太律法，希伯来文意为“教谕”。上帝授予摩西的《旧约全书》中前五卷的律法，后来它的范围扩大，包括了预言书，他们被认为是神启示的教谕和经典。而各个时期的这人都常用哲学思想去解释用口述托拉完善原本的书面托拉。</p><p>    当然，人们对TORCH的最深刻的认识应该是圣经密码，十四世纪，一位犹太教拉比偶然发现希伯来文的摩西五经中每个七个字母就有TORCH这个词出现，而摩西五经的全称也为TORCH，这是圣经密码的最早发现。</p><p>    著名的神学家牛顿也尝试过用复杂的公式来计算圣经密码预言世界末日，近代《圣经密码》多列宁和哈佛耶鲁各大高校也纷纷用计算机等手段预言世界末日。</p><p>    谢程浩低头检查自己手机中的照片，其中一张正是拍摄的盒子的内盖，他将那张带有玫瑰和十字架的照片导入安装在电脑上的他为了简化资料查询过程而设计的程序库中。</p><p>    只要放上去，程序就会将它与任何公布在网上的历史资料与图片相交叉扫描对比。</p><p>    很快他的电脑上便跳出一篇又一篇的相关文章和图片来。</p><p>    但谢程浩的所有注意力都被一个单词攫走了，Rosenkreutzer。</p><p>    玫瑰十字会，一个十七世纪初在德国创立的秘密会社。托称为15世纪的罗森克洛兹所创。该会的标记即十字架上一朵玫瑰花，据说它的会名是为了纪念它的建立者，基督徒罗森克洛兹（Rosenkreutz），意为“玫瑰十字架”。</p><p>    玫瑰十字会会员们自称拥有自古代传下的神秘宇宙知识；据现代历史学家考据评价，其实际活动则从事炼金术和神秘方术。根据18世纪玫瑰十字会团体「金玫瑰十字」的一个较不为人所知的传说——通常都出于虚构，玫瑰十字会在46年创立，当时耶稣的一位门徒马可成功令亚历山大港一位诺斯底主义哲人Ormus及其六位追随者皈依。玫瑰十字会因这些人的皈依而诞生，而罗森克罗兹只是若干世纪后成为了其中的一名导师。</p><p>    当然其中最令人寻味的一段是共济会起源于玫瑰十字会，有关的共济会的许多人都曾被怀疑是玫瑰十字会会员。但随着共济会上升，时代更迭，欧洲 玫瑰十字会令几乎消失了。</p><p>    常年呆在美国，谢程浩虽然有研究中世纪、文艺复兴等时期的历史，但可以说都是纸上谈兵，他看过很多文献资料，但是他的主修实际上偏向于中世纪方向。</p><p>    谢程浩低下头，将脑袋紧贴自己的手心，他有些手足无措。</p><p>    出于羊皮卷上的警示内容考虑，他显然不应该把它放回去，而造成这一切的缘由就是那个机缘巧合的电话号码！</p><p>    这个世界上不应该有如此小概率事件发生在一个古董密码盒上！</p><p>    谢程浩倍感疑惑，看着那张薄薄的名片和那串数字，他总觉得自己在那里看到过，这太让人眼熟了。</p><p>    21001101000，它像是一个二进制编码！</p><p>    假如把2单独分离，当作是二进制编码的暗示的话，只看接下来的10位数字。将他们转换成十进制，616，这是一个古老的兽目数名。在2005年，考古学家在尼罗河附近发现了一些莎草纸残片，其中有至今发现最古老的启示录抄本，上面记载的兽名数目是616，是该数目现有的最早记录。</p><p>    当然，人们最熟悉的兽名数目是666，撒旦的代号。现载对于兽名数目的一种解释认为它是隐藏着反基督名字的密码。</p><p>    似乎所有的已知线索都和宗教有关，撒旦、但丁、密码，甚至是玫瑰十字会的缘起都可以牵扯到宗教！</p><p>    我得搞清楚这些！谢程浩感觉到自己正处于一个疑团的漩涡之中，放任事情继续下去只会导致更坏的结果——他带走那张羊皮卷本身就是僭越他人的财产权了。他握紧拳头，又再放开。</p><p>    他拨通了电话。</p><p>    “嘟嘟嘟…”听电铃响起，最终停止，有人接了那个电话。</p><p>    这大概有几个世纪那么漫长了，谢程浩想道。</p><p>    “喂，您好，我是鲍里斯•库斯特的管家威廉，库斯特先生现在不在家，请问您有什么事吗？”</p><p>    “您好，我是Charles Xie，我今天和他在维吉尔大街有过一次会面，他给我留了这个电话号码？请问他什么时候会回来？我有一件急事需要当面与他商量。”谢程浩说道，他的声音已经不免有些失落。</p><p>    “谢先生，是的，库斯特先生有提到过您！我们随时欢迎您的光临！库斯特先生大概会在今天晚上10点多到，如果事情确实非常紧迫的话您也不介意的话，我们可以安排司机来接您。”对面的管家的语气有点松动，不再像之前一样冷冰冰的。</p><p>    “好的，麻烦您了，我住在维吉尔大街221号。”谢程浩和管家确认过后，从柜子里翻出了自己来时带的行李包，装了几件便服进去，同时将自己打印下来的资料和电脑通通装进自己的背包里，将羊皮卷和轻便的笔记本放进了自己的西服暗袋，几乎看不出来。</p><p>     站在窗口看到楼下有车灯的光从远处透开寒冷的薄雨晕染过来，谢程浩拿起自己行李，去往楼下。</p><p>    那辆黑色的奔驰车越开越近了，谢程浩的内心有些急迫，他快速地穿过公寓大堂。晚上大堂中的人十分的稀疏，只有零星的几个人坐在沙发上看报纸，谢程浩从中撇了一眼，其中一个拿着报纸正对着公寓门口的玻璃门的人的领带上佩戴者一个蓝色勿忘我背景的领带夹。   谢程浩整个人几乎僵住了。</p><p>    他在盯着我，他想。</p><p>    他的大脑迅速回转他每次回公寓的场景，在这同一个地方，总是坐着这一个穿着咖啡色皮鞋的男人。</p><p>    跑！他来不及多想，他快步冲出公寓大门，跑到大街上。</p><p>    “砰！砰！”那个坐在沙发上的男人快速的反应过来，他跟随着谢程浩出来。</p><p>    他开枪了。耳边传来路人的尖叫声，谢程浩甚至可以依稀听见那些虔诚信徒们瘫坐在雨水中时发出的祈祷声，他感觉到有一个锐利的东西擦过了自己的手臂，将他整个人往左边甩，</p><p>    他连滚带爬的顶着风雨拉开了那扇还在行驶中的汽车的后座大门，一个猛冲进入车内，车上的拉住了他帮助他关上了车门。</p><p>    他瘫在座位上，他能感受到自己的手臂正流出血来，火辣辣的疼，但他的心却因此而冷静下来，但还没来得及打招呼，“您是威廉先生派来的…”</p><p>    谢程浩感觉到一把枪已经抵住了自己的后脑勺。</p><p>    “谢先生，请您不要动，否则我可不能保证我手中的这把枪不会发生什么你我都不愿意发生的事情来。现在，递给我你的手机，然后把你的包放下来”一个低沉的嗓音在谢程浩的身后传过来。</p><p>    谢程浩轻轻的放低手，他尽量不碰到自己的左手疼痛的地方，顺从身后的那个人把包摘下来。他的身后传来了拉链声和翻动东西的声音，他突然有些感激自己把那些照片和羊皮卷放在自己外套内袋里。</p><p>    “您进展的情况如何？”身后的人问道。</p><p>    “并没有太多的进展。”谢程浩可以从窗外看到街边景物的更迭，他们在开往牛津。他猜测他们并是不属于库斯特先生和请他来帮忙的代理人的任何一方的势力，他们对自己的研究情况应该了解的并不多，不然的话，他们就不会想要开往牛津想要拿到那个木盒了。</p><p>    他们正开在一条两车道上，前面是一个十字路口，车速逐渐的慢下来。</p><p>    “桦——。”一辆从路口开出的一辆灰色轿车突然疾驰过来，奔驰车司机迅速的大幅度摆动方向盘避开了大部分的冲击，但灰色轿车仍然一头撞在车尾，谢程浩整个人便随着冲击向前撞到椅被上，他的左胳膊甩了出去，击在了车门上。窗户破了，玻璃像水一样泼在了后座上，其中一块击到了他的脸上，带出了一串血珠。</p><p>    “砰——”谢程浩模糊不清的看见坐在前座的两人交递着手枪，坐在他身边的男人将拿着枪探出窗去打击对方。</p><p>    然而他一探出头，便被一枪击中眉心，强大的后座力几乎掀开了他的头盖骨，血溅了谢程浩一脸，他的手无力的松开，枪掉到了座位底下。</p><p>    从窗外看出去，谢程浩看到他们已经被四五个人包围，前座的司机已经已经停下车，他一脚迈出车，以车外壳做庇护攻击对方，双方交火激烈，但他可以看到他们都有所负伤。</p><p>    谢程浩深屏住一口气，跨过后座的尸体，他拿回了自己的包，将它抛出窗外。</p><p>    同时交战的双方都将枪头调转，他的包已经千疮百孔，子弹从地上弹射回天空发出清脆的声音，谢程浩推开车门，迅速冲到一家商店内。</p><p>    在他迈入商店的后一秒，一颗子弹击中了商店门，大块的玻璃碎裂倾倒在地上。谢程浩穿过商店内，穿过人群，快速搜索着视线内的通道，他悄悄混在人群中，穿过了储藏室，用储藏室里的一块抹布擦掉了自己脸上的血污，用一顶黑色帽子遮住自己的脸，将衣领竖起来，把围巾提高，离开了商店的后门。</p><p>     他快速的穿行在小巷中，不停的拐弯，进出不同的商店后门，二十分钟后，他才确信自己已经甩掉了那两拨人，当然他们显然交火无法顾及他了。街上人并不多，只有几个流浪汉摊睡在纸板上，谢程浩敲开一辆灰色的破旧的小轿车，他的主人——一个深灰色头发分叉黏在额头，穿着一件深蓝色的手肘处已经磨破了的蓝色牛仔夹克的中年男人正挨在驾驶座上酣睡。</p><p>    “100英镑，去维吉尔大街 666号，可以吗？”谢程浩敲了敲车窗，倚靠在车门上问道，虽然说是问，但他却已经打开车门坐了进去。</p><p>    “可以。”男人豁然从梦中惊醒，迅速从谢程浩手中抽走那张钱币，透过驾驶车窗左右瞟了几眼，发动汽车。</p><p>    车外景物变幻的飞快，或许是意识到自己并不是什么可以正当载的客人，他们大多走的都是小道，谢程浩将手插进自己的口袋里，一个冰冷的器物使他身体一僵，一把枪。他从中拿出那张名片，靠着车外的灯光，依稀仍可以看清。</p><p>Boris von Kuster</p><p>剑桥大学委员会会员 </p><p>Telephone：1223- 21001101000</p><p>地址 剑桥大学三一学院办公室B01</p><p>    谢程浩用手指划了划Boris von Kuster，这个偏向于德国取名方向的名字，他手上残留的血迹蹭到了上面，留下了一道灰褐色的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>    warming：牛顿/莱布尼茨暗示，可能OOC，历史渣渣痛哭。</p><p>    车最终在联排的一幢黑褐石大宅前停下，谢程浩从车上匆匆跑下，他感到自己血液沸腾了，他按了门铃，同时环顾四周检查周围环境。</p><p>     黑褐石大宅的门口用一串优美的花体字书写了门牌号。</p><p>    门打开了。</p><p>    门廊亮着一盏浅黄色的灯，灯下站着一个穿着灰黑色西裤和马甲，白色衬衫，深蓝色领结的年龄大概五六十上下的男人，他头发花白，眼瞳深邃，五官立体鼻翼阔大。</p><p>    “您好，谢先生，请进，库斯特先生还没有回来，您可以到客厅上休息一下，如果可以的话，容许我为您拿一套衣物，您可以简单梳洗一下。”看到自己出现在门前，这位管家威廉先生并没有感到十分的讶异。相反，他侧开身子，让谢程浩进门，同时为他脱掉了他沾满油污和血迹的毛呢外套。</p><p>    门厅内点着明黄色的灯，并不刺目，散发出一片柔和的光，给予人温暖的感受。谢程浩的整个身体放松下来，他记着威廉所指的方向，进入了一间二楼的客房。</p><p>    房间里摆件十分简单，墙上挂着一副简单的画，白底的画布上滴溅着红色的颜料。谢程浩脱掉自己已经粘在了自己身上的衬衫，涤纶布料手臂肌肉分离的那一刻的疼痛让他忍不住合上眼。</p><p>    那是一个有两三厘米大的血洼，周围一圈的血液已经凝固，但是内部泛出红色的果冻状的颜色。谢程浩向仆人要了急救箱，从里面取出酒精洒在伤口上，用纱布在手臂上包好。</p><p>    三十分钟后，他艰难的洗完了澡，走出浴室。穿上管家送来的一套休闲套装——他大概注意到他受伤了，谢程浩很感激他没有甩给他一身西装。</p><p>    黑色的毛衣，米色灯芯绒裤子，他们很适合现在的天气。</p><p>    温暖的灯光下，空气中弥漫着一股甜香，谢程浩随着香味走到房间的一个小桌前。小桌上放置着一杯牛奶，一份焦糖色的约克郡布丁和一小份还散发着热气的蛋糕。</p><p>    他不由自主地沉醉于这个安逸的场景。</p><p>    谢程浩从睡眠中惊醒，他的左手臂仍隐隐作痛，窗外的雨击打在窗户上，发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音。他看了看手表，凌晨4点半。他摸了摸枕套，里面有一个黑沉沉的东西，他的手枪，它将子弹取出，放在了一个小袋子里，搁在里面。</p><p>    房内浓稠的墨色萦绕在眼前，灯光从门缝中像流水一般溢进来，踩在地毯上的轻轻的脚步声在此时格外明显。谢程浩从衣架上取下睡袍外套套上，趿拉着拖鞋，打开了房门。</p><p>    走廊里发散着明黄色光的挂壁灯一盏一盏亮着，有几个穿着白色衬衫黑色西服的仆人穿行于其中，其中一位看到了他，将他引向二楼的一件会客室。</p><p>    会客室，实际上应该也兼作书房之用，房顶挑高，视野宽阔，两面墙壁都做了嵌入式的书柜，一个木楼梯引向第二层的书架，上面也有一张皮质的长沙发。一张大的书桌放在正面，书桌后挂着一幅油画，正像刻在木盒上的木画。</p><p>    谢程浩的思绪突然抽离，将木盒上的一幅画和油画在脑中画面重叠，正上方雕有一位女子正将手擎往头顶，一只手臂已经化作的树枝，她的面容惊恐，身上轻薄的纱丽垂在身边，双脚正化作枝干长出树叶，她身后有一位男子正搂住了她的腰际，他体型健美，左脚正作奔跑状抬起，他的周身环着一圈长织物。这两幅画几乎一摸一样，但木雕也许并没有这幅油画有更直接的颜色冲击，透过书房的摆设，谢程浩的想象中，他已经跨过书桌，正站在油画的面前。</p><p>    周遭也许人来人往，就像在长画廊中，但他的眼中只有这一幅画，画和木雕上的人物逐渐变得立体他在回忆中转身，这是一家美术馆，罗马，意大利。</p><p>    这是贝尔尼尼的《阿波罗和达芙妮》，他在意大利访学时去过的博格斯美术馆。</p><p>    这座雕塑并没有一下子展现在谢程浩的面前，因为它却是没有其他文艺复兴的作品闻名遐迩。人们大多会更熟悉贝尔尼尼为教皇设计的圣彼得大教堂前的柱廊，椭圆形寓意着教皇对前来参拜的教众甚至是异教子民的欢迎，它像一个巨大的怀抱。当然还有方尖碑和教堂内部的青铜华盖和圣彼得宝座。</p><p>    但实际上这幅画的意义十分的浅显，它刻绘的是一个古老的希腊神话，爱神丘比特为了向讽刺他的阿波罗复仇，将一支使人陷入爱情漩涡的金箭射向了他，使阿波罗疯狂地爱上了达芙妮；同时，又将一支使人拒绝爱情的铅箭射向达芙妮，使姑娘对阿波罗冷若冰霜。</p><p>    当达芙妮回身看到阿波罗在追她时，急忙向父亲呼救。河神听到了女儿的声音，将她变成了一棵月桂树。 等到阿波罗到达时，他看见的只是一株静立月桂树。痛失爱人的他决定把月桂树的枝叶作为发冠，把树枝做了琴骨，不论到哪里都相伴其左右。</p><p>    也许是木盒的主人对未能追逐到自己所爱的悲伤？但不等谢程浩沉思，一个穿着黑色毛呢外套里面套着湖蓝色丝绸睡衣的人出现在他的眼前——正是Boris，他大概刚刚从浴室中出来赶着见他，他的步伐催动着空气的流动的更加激烈，带入一阵温暖湿润的气流，他额角上的头发还粘着几点小水滴，它们随着主人的动作晃上晃下，摇摇欲坠。</p><p>    “Charles，发生了什么？你今天晚上拨打了我的住户电话，但那是我正在处理一些商业交际上的事情，你向威廉约见了我，但随后威廉派车到你公寓楼下去接你时你已经离开了，整个公寓都因为枪击案而被封，准确点说，根据公寓楼下的保安回忆，你上了一辆黑色轿车。而凌晨你却到了我家要求见我。现在，我就在这里，但我想我值得一个解释以上所有事情的答案，特别是在我似乎卷入了一场枪击案的情况下。这毕竟不是什么体面的事情，不是吗？”男人随后坐在书桌正对着的椅子上，他低头，手上还拿着一只冻到发白的玻璃酒杯，半满的装了一些深褐色的酒液。</p><p>    谢程浩有些语塞，这本该是他的问题，他原本设想是他追问Boris，关于密码，关于一个普通的大学职员为什么会有管家和仆人，即使是出于剑桥八万英镑的年薪或是居高的身世这也有些难以解释了，更何况他们在一家简陋又拥挤的越南餐馆中遇见。这样的概率实在是太低了，不是吗？</p><p>    “事实上，我对你的电话号码很感兴趣？21001101000，这不是一个常见的数字不是吗？拥有太多的0和1未必是好事不是吗？它代表着什么意思呢？”谢程浩不准备立马就揭明自己的来意。</p><p>    “我的电话号码？21001101000，它是一串古老的字符源自于我先祖的手稿，它将这份手稿和遗嘱留给了他的一个远房表弟即我的直系曾曾曾曾曾祖父保罗·库斯特。我曾经请教过多位密码学家，虽然没有得到可信服的答案，但是我确实得到了许多种解释。我的先祖曾经提出过二进制编码，所以我们用二进制编码破译过他留下的字符，它的意思是616，一个反基督的密码。”Boris看起来十分讶异他会问这个问题。</p><p>    “那么我们假设有一个密码木盒，它的制作时间大概在18世纪，上面的雕刻描绘了木盒主人对恋人的无望的追求，而在这个假设中这串古老的字符21001101000恰好因为一些不知名的原因而被输入木盒，而这串传奇的密码恰好打开了这个木盒。那么我们可以从这个假设中得到什么呢？”谢程浩走到桌前，低下头，直视这这个金发碧眼的新晋知己——他已经不确定是否可以这样称呼他了。</p><p>    Boris打开自己桌子的抽屉，从中取出了一个牛皮本子，那已经满满的写了半本，密密麻麻的黑色钢笔字蜷缩在这本手掌大的本子上，用力的字迹使纸张有些弯曲，较好的保存也没能避免使纸张的边缘泛起黄色的印记。谢程浩接过，打开。本子的第一页就抄写的21001101000，但也许是因为在一个并不平整的桌面写字，字甚至有些分开。</p><p>    210011 01000。</p><p>    再翻一页，连续翻了几页，内容都有些类似。后面都记满了复杂的字符，有长串的字符从书页的顶部记到书页的最底下，计算甚至有些歪斜，一个拉长形状的S非常高频的出现，谢程浩辨别出其中的许多公式都是微分方程，其中还有一页写满了0和1组合的字符，其中居在末尾的都是111，假如视作二进制，就代表7，谢程浩疑心其中还有更多的可能隐藏的密码，但一时间确实难以辨别。何况Boris也表现的并不有假，相反，他的态度明确甚至看上去对这串密码的来历也并不清楚。他快速将这本册子翻了一遍，后半本完全是空的，有书写的最后一页的数字和字符拖的很长，最后画了一个十字符号和四团随意画的圆圈，甚至到最后，只留下了一条歪斜的长线在书页一角，浓黑的墨迹团成了一团沾染在纸页上。</p><p>    “你知道神谕吗？TORCH？”谢程浩低头，将手册交还给Boris。</p><p>    “我不知道你还有宗教学倾向？”Boris引着谢程浩到一边的会客椅坐下。“但这个问题？你不是应该比我更了解吗？毕竟你可是在美国学习，而我终尽一生也估计在美国待不了几个月，我先前和一位参军的战友有过交谈，他谈到过，美国军方用一个JN5:12的符号当作一个类似于幸运符的印在士兵的头盔上。据说这个神奇的符号便破译于圣经，但我想这也是陈词滥调了，毕竟已经有一打人通过刻意或者说‘机缘巧合’的方式得到了所谓的圣经密码。但，我想，我所知道的也只有这些了。”</p><p>    谢程浩犹豫着，不知道是否应该将自己被追杀（大概是吧）但原因告知Boris，就现在的目前来看，不管他是否知道那些人追杀他为的所谓的秘密（他知道的或别人以为他知道），这显然都会带来大麻烦，而他不确定Boris是否可以信任他并且帮助他，即使在目前Boris看起来确实十分牢靠。</p><p>    但他现在还是准备打开话头，透露一些内情，“你知道玫瑰十字会和共济会的渊源吗？我想他们大概会和这串字符有一定的关系，我想你的那位先祖应该就生活在十八世纪——二进制被发明不久后的时间。玫瑰十字会的正式发展时间也正在十八世纪不是吗？你看那本本子的最后一页，十字符号和四个圆圈，也许是因为抖动的双手，十字符号上还有半个滑动了半个圆形。我想这本笔记也许源于你的先祖，很明显在写记录的时候他已经逐渐失去了自己的精力，使得他书写的东西因为颤抖而飞溅的墨迹而变得模糊不清。但它的主要构成要素并没有改变。这应该是一个玫瑰十字会的符号！”谢程浩在手机上搜索玫瑰十字会，将首先跳出来的那张图片展示给Boris。</p><p>    四个圆圈代表四朵玫瑰，而那个十字则代表着十字架。</p><p>    Boris有些吃惊，但并没有在脸上展露过多的情绪。</p><p>    “实际上，我的众多先辈都是共济会的成员之一，我们位列第32级，这也顺列到我的头上，但经过摩根事件后，我们的家族便逐渐远离此类宗教，况且宗教对我并没有太大的吸引力，我并不相信它能拯救我。实际上，我们并没有将这个图案视作玫瑰十字会会符，因为这是我们家族的家族徽章。”站起身，从二楼的书柜中取出了一个做成精装名著外型的盒子，移开隔木，他从中取出了一面麻布质感的手帕大小的小旗帜，摊开其中的标志正是被一团鲜花簇拥的十字架，十字架的中间也放置着一朵勿忘我。，蓝色的勿忘我在谢程浩的眼中格外刺眼。</p><p>标志的分布大概是如下：</p><p>花                               花</p><p>  十字架（之上放着一朵蓝色勿忘我）</p><p>花                               花</p><p>   花束被斜着放置，花茎朝向十字架。</p><p>    谢程浩看着这个标志，发问道：“但这描述的不也是神谕吗？”家族徽章上的图案被摆成了一个科普特十字架，它是为旧科普特十字架的变形，主要用于亚历山大时期埃及基督教。而旧的科普特十字架又是生命之符的变形。生命之符，又称安卡，是埃及象形文字（又称圣书体）的字母，代表词语ʿnḫ，解作生命。安卡是古埃及的生命之符，象征了生命。希腊字母Τ，来自腓尼基字母X，也被古希腊人认为是生命和复活的象征。而与此有关的希腊字母第八个Θ则被认为是死亡的象征。安卡(ANKA)是古埃及生命护身符，又叫“埃及T形十字架”，跟“荷鲁斯之眼”等护身符形象一起普遍出现于法老陵墓的壁画中，是生命和权利的象征。</p><p>    部份古埃及的神祇手持生命之符的圈，或两手各执生命之符，交叉双手放于胸前。拉丁文称此符作crux ansata，“有柄的十字”之意。耶稣出现在十字架上始于西元7世纪，并且是T形十字架，源自凯尔特异教德鲁伊的崇拜的太阳神儋木兹名字的第一个字母。</p><p>    “十字架在之后的多个世纪，都是耶稣和上帝的象征，事实上，信徒们每日的祷告，所祈求的上帝的庇佑与回应，这就是神谕。在文艺复兴后，十字架类宗教事物被表现在化作中、雕塑中，借助上帝神谕之名来表达自己的感情和真正的意义。”</p><p>    谢程浩倚着会客室的椅子侧着身子看向Boris，他正将本子翻回，侧着看过去，那串类似二进制的符号因为间隔而更明显。</p><p>210011 01000</p><p>2 10011 01000</p><p>2 19 8</p><p>19 8</p><p>I N</p><p>    In？不，应该是，I N，这也许是一个名字的缩写。</p><p>    谢程浩突然抬头问道，“那I·N呢？我想你的先祖应该有一位名字拼写是I·N的友人？”</p><p>    Boris正想要抿一口酒，但他呛住了，开始不停的咳嗽。</p><p>    “I·N？我的先祖确实有一位曾通信的友人，但我并不确信他们为好友，事实上，这件事曾经被闹上法庭，成为我先祖几百年间被视为‘不光彩’的一件事，直到几个世纪后才被重新翻案。他们的关系绝对算不上友善。”Boris用一种怀疑的眼光投射在谢程浩身上。“我和我的先祖的血缘关系并不近，也并没有承袭他的爵位的资格，我很好奇你为什么会提起‘I·N’”</p><p>    “冒犯一下，但我想请问您的先祖的名字？”谢程浩不想再继续绕圈子了。</p><p>    “Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz（戈特弗里德·威廉·莱布尼茨），而你提到的I·N我想不出是Issac newton（艾萨克·牛顿）以外的任何答案了。”</p><p>    谢程浩愣住了，“事实上，我知道这个名字是因为它来自于那串二进制密码。”谢程浩拿过那本小本，将它倾斜过来，210011 01000之间的间隔更加明显了。</p><p>    “如果这个数字之间的间隔并不是偶然呢？2代表二进制，而我们将剩下的十个字符分为两组，10011 01000，分别转换成十进制就是18和9，假如使用一张拉丁字母表排序，第十八位和第九位恰好是I和N，因为in这个介词很少会被用来表意，而I N中又有一个像我们书写姓氏时留下的空格，所以我推测I·N应该是一个人姓氏的缩写。”谢程浩将本子歪斜过来，半坐在Boris椅子的边上。</p><p>    “我并不确信我到底得知了什么秘密要让人来追杀我一个刚到伦敦的‘新人’，事实上，和你在餐馆相遇时，我正受雇于一个英国的资助者布莱登·德曼先生，为他研究一份古老的木盒。我用了你的电话号码解开了木盒的密码，从中拿出了一张羊皮纸，上面有一份字谜，它的谜底时Torah，神谕。在我解开这个密码准备离开我公寓的路上，我在等待威廉安排的接送车辆时发现自己被我的雇主也可能是它的代理人追杀，受到了枪击，但来接送我的车却来自于另一个组织，他们的英语带着奥地利的口音，将我带走了。事实上，我刚刚跳车逃生到达你家。”谢程浩简化了自己的经历，当然，他也美化了一下。他从自己新的裤子袋中拿出自己的小本子取出了里面夹着的那张羊皮卷。</p><p>    他将羊皮卷展开。</p><p>    羊皮卷上的谜语被再次阅读了一遍，薄薄的一张已经起了浮毛。</p><p>    Boris阅毕，讲道：“事实上，我听闻美国军方JN5：12的圣经密码指意为约翰福音第八章第二节——清晨又回到殿里，众百姓都到他那里去，他就坐下教训教训他们。据说圣经密码与上帝有关，上帝会庇佑那些拥有密码的人，这当然算是一种宗教学倾向。”</p><p>    谢程浩将手搭在Boris的肩膀上，拉近了他们之间的距离。</p><p>    此时，谢程浩正可以侧面面向着《阿波罗和达芙妮》这幅画作。</p><p>    “这幅画属于谁？”谢程浩问道。事实上，这幅画作笔触拙劣，虽然运用颜色应景，颇有神韵，但这些从画作中表现出来的热烈的情感——阿波罗热切的追求，期盼得到喜爱人的一个眼神的回应，和达芙妮的恐慌和畏惧。达芙妮正面对着自己脚下的桂树根十分惊恐。这和贝尔尼尼的雕塑不慎相似，贝尔尼尼的雕塑中达芙妮是侧向阿波罗生怕被其追上。但在这幅画中，达芙妮却有了一个明显的低头的动作，她的惊慌恐惧几乎是面对着自己化为桂枝的双腿。</p><p>    “它？它也是莱布尼兹的遗产之一。莱布尼兹热爱画作，他收藏过一些不错的画作，就像入门口门廊的那副一样，但是大多数都被放置在银行保险柜中。我幅画的背面画框上有刻莱布尼兹的署名，我想他应该非常喜欢这幅画作，甚至这幅画作是由他完成的。”Boris与谢程浩一同靠近墙上挂着的画作。</p><p>    画作色彩柔和，但是笔触颇为大胆，用笔利落干脆。蛋彩画的布面紧紧绷在画框上，画框的坐下角刻着莱布尼兹。</p><p>    谢程浩凑近看，指着边框的一侧说，“你应该注意这些画作的维护了，这幅画的表面蛋清的保护层已经脱落。”</p><p>    Boris倚靠到他的身边，他们的呼吸交融。靠的很近，可以清楚的看到这幅画表面的蛋清涂的非常的浓厚，甚至泛着一些浑浊的灰色（这大概可以归因于蛋清中混入了其他的物质，并没有处理干净。一侧的蛋清剥落，露出下面黑色的颜料。</p><p>    “为什么是黑色的？这幅蛋彩画并没有用到黑色的颜料？”Boris从墙上取下这幅画，将画搁在办公桌中，从柜子中拿出一把小的美术刀轻轻隔开表面的蛋清薄膜。</p><p>    蛋清薄膜被割开清理后，露出了一串黑色的字体。</p><p>    For 莱布尼兹 from I·N </p><p>    我想他们并非不是朋友不是吗？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>